Lealtad
by Addam Velaryon
Summary: AU - Jaime es uno de los caballeros de la Guardia Real que custodia a Lyanna en la Torre de la Alegría. La Rebelión ha sido victoriosa y ha llegado el momento de luchar una última vez antes de que la guerra llegue a su fin.


_Este fic es en respuesta al desafío de **High Flying Bird** en el foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** sobre una historia de "Jaime siendo el guardián de Lyanna en el Torre de la Alegría". _

_En este AU, Rhaegar eligió como cómplices en su complot para secuestrar a Lyanna y llevarla a Dorne a Arthur (su mejor amigo, así que es inamovible) y a Jaime (a diferencia del canon, donde el otro conspirador fue Oswell). Cuando la Rebelión avanzó y Robert se transformó en una real amenaza al reinado Targaryen fue el caballero Whent quién fue enviado por la Corona a buscar a Rhaegar para que volviera a la capital a liderar a los ejércitos realistas. El príncipe -viendo que Lyanna ya estaba embarazada- aceptó, pero con la condición de que Oswell se quedara en la Torre sumándose a Jaime y Arthur (tal como lo hizo el Toro Blanco en el canon). Otro cambio es que Ser Gerold fue al Tridente en el lugar de Lewyn Martell, quien se quedó en la capital... haciendo cosas que se revelan en la historia._

 _Pero bueno, como diría Stephen King "el destino es obstinado... y no quiere ser cambiado"._

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de George R.R. Martin._

* * *

 **LEALTAD**

* * *

 **I**

"Están aquí"

La voz de hierro de Arthur Dayne no reflejaba emoción alguna al anunciar tal noticia, ni alivio ni tristeza. Era la indiferencia de quién acepta lo inevitable sin caer en la desesperación. Jaime observó la cara de su maestro para tratar de identificar algún gesto que revelara lo que su voz no había hecho, pero no tuvo éxito. Era cierto que su mirada se veía algo melancólica, pero había estado de la misma forma desde que habían recibido las noticias del Tridente y luego las de la capital, tantas semanas atrás…

 _No, ha estado así desde antes_ , pensó. Desde que cierta norteña había recibido una corona de flores azules de parte del Príncipe de Rocadragón para ser exactos. La misma norteña que ahora dormitaba en la habitación en la que ambos estaban.

El Lannister asintió y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado, su armadura resonando metálicamente al moverse. Normalmente no la hubiera estado ocupando en una mera guardia, pero en la torre no había ningún escudero que pudiera ayudarle a equiparse y siempre iba a ser preferible que la espalda y los hombros le dolieran un poco a que un enemigo lo sorprendiera sin estar preparado.

El ruido si fue un inconveniente mayor, ya que la muchacha se despertó con él.

"¿Ned?" preguntó, sus febriles ojos grises escaneando la habitación. Se posaron en el rostro de Jaime y tras unos segundos logró identificarlo. "Jaime, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde está…"

"No pasa nada Lya, vuelve a dormir." le interrumpió el rubio, esgrimiendo una sonrisa falsa para intentar tranquilizarla. _Duerme, no es necesario que veas lo que va a pasar_. Al principio la había detestado y jamás le hubiera hablado con tanta suavidad, pero tantos meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo había generado una cercanía que ninguno de los dos había esperado.

En uno de sus usuales comentarios irónicos, Oswell le había dicho que era normal, ya que ambos eran los únicos ocupantes de la torre que seguían siendo más niños que adultos. el Lannister se hubiera enojado si no hubiera admitido que tenía algo de razón.

"No mientas Jaime, ya te he dicho que no eres bueno haciéndolo" respondió la Stark, sobreponiendo a la fiebre por unos segundos y recuperando esa fiereza tan característica de ella. Miró el resto de la habitación, divisando a Arthur en la puerta. "¿Qué pasa Arthur? ¿Por qué viniste a buscar a Jaime?" ¿Acaso…"

"Lo lamento Lyanna, pero el momento ha llegado." respondió la Espada del Amanecer, esta vez sí sonando algo apenado. Miró a Jaime por un segundo antes de seguir. "Le dije a Wylla que subiera y se quedara contigo y el príncipe, si no lo logramos…"

"Lo lograremos, no pensemos en otra cosa" murmuró Jaime, interrumpiendo a su maestro. Se despidió de la norteña besándole la mano y caminó hacia la puerta donde la nodriza que había llegado desde Campoestrella esperaba. La mujer entró apresurada después de que el caballero saliera, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la cuna que había al lado de la cama de Lyanna. Arthur se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Jaime estaba por seguirlo cuando la norteña lo llamó.

"Jaime" murmuró, sonando débil nuevamente. _La fiebre está afectándole nuevamente_. El Lannister se consideraba como alguien duro, pero ver lo frágil que estaba su amiga -porque Lyanna ya no era solo la muchacha que Rhaegar había amado y elegido para cumplir la profecía, ahora era su amiga - era algo que le había afectado más de lo que esperaba. Era como ver a un lobo al que le habían quitado las garras, los dientes, algo tan antinatural como triste.

"¿Qué pasa Lya?" preguntó finalmente, esta vez sin intentar sonreír.

"Intenta hablar con él, si se lo logran explicar entenderá…" rogó, débil como si fuera una niña pequeña. _No lo hará Lyanna, ha corrido demasiada sangre como para que lo haga._ Pero la norteña era terca e insistió pese a su debilidad y a lo vanas que eran sus esperanzas. "… Oswell está lleno de odio y solo quiere venganza, y Arthur sigue demasiado dolido por Rhaegar y Elia, así que tú eres el único que puede hablar con Ned. Por favor, eres mi última esperanza."

"Lo intentaré, lo prometo." respondió, mirándole una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a seguir al otro caballero blanco. _Que logre convencerlo es otra cosa, una mucho más difícil_.

Cuando llegó al primer piso se encontró con su otro hermano, quien en ese momento estaba colocándose su yelmo de murciélago sobre el que tantas bromas habían hecho en tiempos más felices. Le saludó con una expresión tan oscura como su humor y salió de la torre, dejándole solo nuevamente con el Dayne, quien buscaba su propio yelmo.

"Lyanna todavía quiere que hable con él" murmuró el Lannister, casi de casualidad mientras buscaba su propio casco. No era necesario que mencionara de quién hablaba, ya que había sido la propia hermana del dorniense quién les había contado lo que había hecho.

Arthur negó con la cabeza "Incluso si tiene razón y viene en son de paz, no permitiremos que el príncipe vaya con él. Quizás sea alguien con más honor que el Usurpador… pero sigue siendo su mejor amigo. No podemos arriesgarnos."

"¿Y qué haremos Arthur? ¿Matarlo?"

"Si no queda otra opción…" el Dayne suspiró. "Ashara se equivocó al decirle donde estábamos, si no lo hubiera hecho podríamos haber…"

"¿Haber hecho qué? ¿Haber esperado a que los Martell descubrieran que estamos aquí?" le interrumpió el Lannister, hablándole al dorniense con un tono que nunca había ocupado antes. Pero no se detuvo ahí. "Si lo hubieran hecho… en el mejor de los casos nos habrían tomado prisioneros y en el peor nos habrían ejecutado. Son la familia de Elia y nosotros somos traidores a sus ojos por haberle abandonado para ayudar a Rhaegar"

 _Es necesario recordarle a Elia, quizás así pueda agitarlo lo suficiente como para que se dé cuenta que esto se puede finalizar con palabras y no con acero._

Tal como esperaba, el mencionar a la princesa dorniense hizo que Ser Arthur quedara paralizado por un momento, en el que Jaime casi creyó que había logrado su objetivo… pero rápidamente ese momento pasó y la mirada del caballero pasó de la tristeza a la determinación. Cuando volvió a hablarle lo hizo en un tono más cercano a la decepción que a la rabia.

"Podríamos haber esperado a que Lyanna se recuperara lo suficiente como para que pudiera sobrevivir el salir de esta torre. Un par de semanas más y podríamos haber viajado a Campoestrella, Allem habría guardado el secreto y nos podríamos haber ocultado allí. O quizás no, pero aun así al menos nos habría ayudado menos a conseguir un barco con el que partir de Dorne."

"¿Partir adonde? ¿A Rocadragón? preguntó Jaime, intentando que el tono de decepción de su maestro no le afectara. _La Reina y Viserys están allí, deberíamos unírnosles_.

"No, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el Usurpador invada la isla. Menos tiempo del que nosotros necesitaríamos para llegar ahí." respondió el guardia real, negando con la cabeza. "No, si Ashara no hubiera interferido podríamos haber partido a Essos, los Targaryen todavía tienen amigos allí que hubieran ayudado al último dragón. Podríamos habernos escondido y haber criado al príncipe en secreto, viendo los años pasar mientras esperábamos que llegara el momento indicado para volver, y cuando lo hiciéramos…"

 _El príncipe habría reclamado lo que es suyo con sangre y fuego,_ pensó incapaz de disfrazar su asombro. Arthur lo notó, porque sonrío tristemente antes de volver a hablar.

"Pero bueno, Rhaegar decía que no valía la pena hablar de caminos que ya no podemos recorrer." el dorniense puso una mano sobre su hombro, mirándole a los ojos. "Entiendo que sientas por Lyanna una _empatía_ mayor a la que Oswell o yo sentimos, pero en esto no puedes ayudarle. Debemos cumplir nuestro deber, es lo único que nos queda."

"¿De verdad no hay otra opción?" murmuró el rubio, triste. _Tú mismo me dijiste que siempre había una, que nunca había que rendirse…_

"No Jaime, en esto no. Cumpliremos nuestro deber… aunque nos cueste la vida." respondió, apartándose para equiparse a Albor en la espalda y salir de la torre. El Lannister suspiró, derrotado, y tomó su propia espada antes de seguir los pasos de sus hermanos.

Lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque acababa de colocarse a un lado de Oswell cuando los jinetes se detuvieron y comenzaron a bajar de sus caballos. Eran nueve, nueve contra tres. Si Jaime hubiera sido un cobarde habría sentido miedo, pero lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en como derribar al más grande de los norteños, un bruto tan alto como… como…

 _Como Clegane._

 _Por los dioses… es Clegane._

La tela amarilla que destacaba debajo de la armadura del gigante confirmaba su identidad. La bestia de su padre estaba aquí junto a otro soldado cuyo blasón Jaime reconocía como el de un Lorch, Ser Amory lo más seguro. Era digno del humor de su padre el mandar justamente a los dos hombres a los que los rumores culpaban de haber asesinado a Elia y sus hijos. _Debe de haber sospechado lo que iba a encontrar aquí,_ pensó, tras lo cual tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desenvainar su espada frente a los asesinos de Rhaenys y Aegon.

Al menos no antes de que Arthur hablara, claro está.

"Lord Stark" saludó el dorniense, en un tono mucho más oscuro que antes al notar quienes eran los que acompañaban al Señor de Invernalia.

"Ser Arthur" respondió fríamente el norteño, estudiándolo por unos instantes antes de hacer lo mismo con Oswell y luego con el propio Jaime. El Lannister podría haber jurado que su mirada se enfrío un poco más al mirarlo a él. "Creí que nos encontraríamos en el Tridente." murmuró.

"No estuvimos ahí" respondió el Dayne. _Ojalá lo hubiéramos estado, habría matado a Robert y antes de que siquiera se acercara a Rhaegar._

"Pobre del Usurpador si hubiéramos estado" añadió Ser Oswell, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Jaime. El semblante de su hermano estaba tan oscuro como el murciélago de su yelmo.

Ned Stark hizo caso omiso al comentario. "Cuando llegamos a Desembarco, Ser Lewyn Martell asesinó a su rey cuando le ordenó ejecutar a la Princesa Elia. Creía que estaríais junto a él, deteniéndole." anunció, tan frío como el invierno.

"Pues no lo estuvimos, así que no pudimos hacer nada cuando nuestro hermano decidió que su familia era más importante que sus votos." respondió Jaime, totalmente inflexible. _Deshonorable o no, yo habría hecho lo mismo por Cersei o Tyrion._ Pero aunque el joven caballero pensara de esa forma, no estaba tan seguro que sus hermanos pensaban igual, así que no añadió nada más.

"Entonces es una lástima que su sacrificio no haya servido de nada… gracias a tu padre y a sus hombres." replicó el norteño, casi con desprecio. Pese a que se lo esperaba, igual le sorprendió un poco. _Así que eso era, el honorable Ned Stark de verdad piensa diferente a su amigo Robert. Ashara tenía razón después de todo._

"Los mismos hombres que trajiste acá, Stark. No te olvides de eso" dijo Oswell, con aún más veneno que en la vez anterior.

"No fue mi elección" respondió el aludido, algo incómodo. ¿ _Qué pasa Stark? ¿De verdad acabas de deducir porque estamos acá y porque mi padre envió a sus bestias contigo?_

"¿No lo fue? Pues veo a siete norteños y solo a dos sirvientes de Tywin Lannister. Creo que eran suficientes para impedir que los siguieran… si lo hubieran querido." acusó el Whent.

"Tenía órdenes… Jon dijo que…" empezó a decir el norteño, aún más inseguro.

"Todos tenemos órdenes, Lord Stark. Y no puedo acusaros por haberlas seguido… ya que nosotros haremos lo mismo" le interrumpió Arthur, desenvainando a Albor. La belleza de la espada hizo que a Jaime casi se le olvidara hacer lo propio con la suya, pero reaccionó cuando sus enemigos hicieron lo mismo.

"Nueve contra tres… eso significa que son tres para cada uno, hermanos." bromeó el Lannister, casi feliz. _Al fin, llegó el momento_. Tras tantos meses alejados de la guerra, Jaime iba a poder hacer lo que mejor sabía.

Pelear.

Pero su alegría se desvaneció en el aire cuando un grito descendió desde las alturas de la torre. _Lyanna_ , pensó sorprendido. _Se lo prometiste,_ acusó su conciencia. Miró a Ned Stark, cuya usual expresión fría se había transformado en una de furia.

"¿Qué le han hecho a mi hermana?" gritó, más parecido a un lobo que a un hombre. Ni Arthur ni Oswell flaquearon en lo más mínimo, pero Jaime tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo mismo. _Lo lamento Lyanna, pero las palabras no tienen cabida. No mientras tengan a Clegane junto a ellos_.

El silencio enfureció aún más al norteño. "¿Esta es la Guardia Real? ¿Estos son los mejores caballeros del reino? ¡Solo son los cómplices de locos, asesinos y violadores!"

 _Oh, si supieras lo que he visto._

"Has lo que debes hacer, Stark" dijo Arthur finalmente.

"Que así sea" respondió Eddard, casi triste.

Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que el caos estallara.


End file.
